madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizaveta Fomina
| Casualname = Liza | Age = 17 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Crimson Pink | Eyecolor= Gold (right), Sapphire (left) | Birthplace= Lebus, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Valitsaif | Element= Electric | Territory= Lebus | Occupation= Lord of Lebus | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Lebus | Army= Lebus Army | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Yū Kobayashi}} Elizavetta Fomina (エリザヴェータ.フォミナ) is one of of seven titular Vanadis of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Famed for her Rainbow-Eyes and have and strong animosity against her fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis, Eleonora Viltaria, Liza will do whatever she could to best the Silver Wind Vanadis, making her as anti-heroine of the series. She also appeared as benefactor to Tigrevrumud Vorn, who is currently under his amnesia alias Urz, as she valued greatly over his skills and the only person alive to know Tigre's dual identity. Character Information Appearance Liza has long curly crimson hair and also has Heterochromia eyes, with her left being gold and her right a sapphire blue. She also wears a butterfly hair clip in her hair and a purple diamond necklace around her neck. On her clothing, Liza often wear a purple regal dress, with her dress's upper part leaving only half of her cleavage and belly button visible, which also includes her purple corset and the rest of the dress are not longer than her thigh and knee (although the rear part of the dress covered her thigh). She is also wearing her long lace stockings and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes. Personality An ambitious Vanadis among the seven, Eliza will halt nothing to achieve her dreams to be the strongest Vanadis alive, even confronting with veteran Vanadis such as Sasha. Due to her hot-headed, pampered and begrudging personality, Liza would do whatever it takes to gain control her fame and secure her goal to best Ellen at all costs, even allying with some renowned figures beyond Zhcted figures to test her skills. She is also rumored to be a merciless and calculating Vanadis who takes no prisoners from the enemy, even if they begged for mercy. Because of that reputation, anyone outside Lebus began to both fear and respect the Rainbow Eyed Thunder Vanadis (Only Tigre, as Urz, didn't feared her). At the same time, Liza could be both a demanding and even narcissistic person who has her peers accepts her. Despite her dark history and her tainted relationship with Ellen, Liza is actually a benevolent warlord who cares for the people in Lebus and would fight in their name. Due to that, she is well respected yet concerned by Lebus's peers. Aside from that, Liza is also prone to jealousy and anger, which takes more than minister's rhetorical reasons to persuade her. Liza is also shown as a possessive person who unwilling to let go of someone/something who she holds precious, especially towards Tigre (Urz) since he is the only (male) person in her life who protect her from bullying. Aside from that, Liza can be also extremely sensitive towards certain subjects that even her ministers and people had to be wary about: Her origins and her eyes (which has been a bullying subject since she was young). She also appeared to be immature, who easily throwing tantrums whenever things doesn't goes her way. Liza is also tend to be cunning as she would see through her rival's plan. History Liza was an illegitimate child of a corrupted Lebus aristocrat, Rodion Abt. She spent her dark life in a remote village in Lebus. She was bullied by the kids for her different colored eyes and called a freak by many villagers. At some point Liza was saved by Ellen, who was the wandering mercenary at her time, and Ellen's rescue would influenced Liza's life forever as she initially admired her bravery. As time passed by, Liza joining the mercenary forces and reunited with Ellen, but Ellen didn't remember of her nor her name. Since then, Liza has harbored her hatred towards Ellen and both have ill-relationship to each other. Liza took 7 years of effort in order to gain excellent achievements and eventually chosen to be one of Zhcted's Vanadis. Her ill-relationship with Ellen steepen even further with two incidents. One incident involved their mission to deal the plague infected village, and Liza chose to burn it while quarantined the infected survivors. Despite Ellen offering assistance to help the infected, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis declined since the former village was related to Ellen's, while burned along with it.The other incident involved her father's crime for attacking other nobles while forcibly collecting taxes from the Lebus residents. When Ellen was originally ordered by the King to subjugate Rodion, Liza volunteered in Ellen's place for her father's punishments. Instead of accepting the trial however, her father fled from the court and Ellen had to slay him. her father's murder only steepen Liza's animosity towards Elen and she challenged the Silver Wind Vanadis into a duel, which she lost. The defeat not only steepen her grudge, but also strengthen her resolve to surpass the Silver Wind Vanadis. She began to pray at the Yaga Temple as she sought for power. Her stress and dilemma about her weakness has unexpectedly summoned Baba Yaga, who granted her wish and Liza receiving her power. She test her new powers by attempted to crush an iron gauntlet barehanded, which she did effortlessly. Although received her new powers and seemly satisfied about it, Liza made a dangerous discovery about her new found powers and decided not to use it unless necessary. In the same time however, she also kept this incident as a secret from anyone in Lebus, even to her closest ministers. Since her father's death, Liza was supposed to inherit both family titles. Under Valentina Glinka Estes's inspection of late Rodian's past crime, the House of Abt has been ordered to be decimated and Liza hold the current family. When the news about Tigre's "defection" from Brune has spreed through Zhcted, Liza was among the many Vanadis who wished to get their on hands on Tigre. When her fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie, abolished her alliance with Thenardier after Tigre rescue Mira from a failed assassination, Liza was next to pledge her alliance with Thenadier and Ganelon to wage war against Ellen since she too wished to humble the Silver Wind Vanadis with her own powers. Sometime after her alliance with Thenadier, The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis marched her troops to drive Sasha away from Legnica. With the Brave Fire Vanadis exiled, Leginas fell under Liza's control. Plot War Against Ellen In Legnica Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc The successful siege of Legnica brought attention from Ellen, who rushed to Legnica and assist Sasha to retake the fallen territory. Despite the news, Liza didn't falter and commanded her army to prepare the battle. As one of her generals asked about her alliance with Sasha, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis replied it would be pointless to worry because she knew that even if Sasha could be her potential ally, Ellen remained as her main obstacles that she must defeat before she praised her troops for the previous pirate subjugation. Liza rode the horse without her saddle and fearlessly confronted the the incoming Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army. Before the battle begins, Liza traded insults with Ellen with no intention to return Legnica to Sasha. Liza later in a sarcastic manner refusal to give in Legnica has ignited the war between her and the coalition army. The two Vanadis battle each other with all their might, with her multiple whips making several sounds would stun Ellen for seconds before she leap back from Liza. During the battle, Liza was interrogated by Ellen over her alliance with Thenardier and Ganelon, which she intended to digress the subject by making lies to deceive the Silver Wind Vanadis which didn't work. While Ellen didn't easily fall into her trap and dissed Liza about her "duty", Liza sarcastically mocked over Ellen's alliance with Tigre before listened to Ellen's calm retort and questions about her power. After trading insults to each other, both Vanadis would charge into the battle with their respective power and clashed without interference from both army. The battle was tensed as they trades blows, but it ended in a draw with both Vanadis suffered mild injuries from the battle In the battle aftermath, Liza would find her own limit and asked Ellen the reason behind her strength, which Ellen did not answered. Afterwards, she suggested a truce to both Ellen and Sasha that she will return Legnica to Sasha. After a truce has made by both Vanadis, the hostility between the two forces began to dim and The Rainbow-Eye Thunder Vanadis ordered her army to retreat back to Lebus. After returning to Lebus, Liza can't help but think of a plan to surpass her arch-rival while thinking about her past grudge against Ellen and also the power she will have to surpass her at all cost. While thinking of another plan to battle Ellen again, a word about Tigre suddenly popped from her mind and she predicting that both Thenadier and Ganelon may not win the battle against Tigre. So instead of thinking her plan to defeat Ellen, she would tried to persuade Tigre to be her side and vowed that victory will be hers should she battled against Ellen again. Post Brune Civil War Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Arc Before Tigre and Thenadier met their fateful battle, Liza sent various gift to Tigre as a way to gain an alliance with him. For unknown reasons however, Liza would find him "useless" as the Brune Civil War had come to it's conclusion. Torbalan Invasion The news about the sea dragon invasion towards Port Lippner and Tigre's missing has reached Lebus, much to Liza's concern. To Liza's biggest shock however, she also learned that Sasha had just recovered from her illness and already marched to Port Lippner, to which the letter was handwritten by the Brave Fire Vanadis's personal physician. Disbelieving such rumors, he Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis decided to march as well to confirmed Sasha's real condition, but she met disagreement from top generals due to the animosity between Lebus and Legnica. While listened to her men's negative opinions, Liza retorted that although the battlefield was the knight's honor it was the Vanadis's responsibility to yield the overall army's morale and refused to listen any further arguments by lashing her multiple whip rod onto the ground. She further told everyone that she refused to let Sasha work alone to get all the credit and motivated her men that it would be Lebus Amy's best opportunity to display their might. As her men left the Castle Conference Room, Liza stared at the fire place and begin to wonder about Elen's reaction to Sasha's march and her nostalgic moments with Elen, including her past rivalry. Even with both Vanadis's teamwork, Torbalan's incredible power was proved too overwhelming and they fought tooth and nail against it. When Torbalan now had the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis beaten, she was rescued by Sasha as she delivered a final blow to finish Torbalan for good. Although the defense against Torbalan was successful, it came with high price as Sasha's body was broken due to her illness. In the same time, Liza was shocked over Torbalan's deformed remains as it shaped like a strange blob. In the battle aftermath, Liza carried the fragile Sasha into the ship and set sail back to Lebus. First Encounter with Urz (Tigre) Liza arrived in Port Lipper to visit Sasha via the ship, only to receive the cold look from the residents as they remained devoted to Sasha, even the news of her death was not actually announced until a messenger reached to the castle. While learning of Sasha's death from Dmitry, Liza was shock yet composed to avoid getting other peer's attention. She then spoke her condolences about Sasha's passing, stated that defense against Torbalan would never have been a success without the late Brave Fire Vanadis. Afterwards, Liza summoned Naum to summon a horse cart to the port. Behind her composed and emotionless attitude, Liza was actually devastated over her late rival's death, in which she was regret for not meeting Sasha while she was still alive and felt lonely for the first time. While enjoying scenery during the horse ride, Liza met some villagers nearby who were enjoying their diversion on the beach, which brought Liza's nostalgic memories as she saw some were collecting seashells. Among them however, Liza saw a crimson-hair young man (survived yet amnesic Tigre) staring at the sky while shooting down 2 of 5 flying seagulls in an amazing height and precision. Astonished, Liza asked Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot beyond this range, which Naum claimed that not even a well trained Lebus archers could shoot like that. Before she could wonder any further about the man's skill, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis noticed the villagers were screaming about the remnant pirates and decided to rescue them. She killed two pirates and watched the surviving pirates retreat. Liza borrowed a small boat from a villager while inviting the stranger (whose composure remained unaffected) and some villagers (who feared her), to give chase. As the stranger used all his arrows, Liza used her powers to crush the remaining pirates and brought fear to the pirates after she defeat their leader, Moritz. After ended the remnant pirates invasion, Liza ask the stranger about his name, which he named himself as Urz. Intrigued, Liza asked everyone an awkward question: her eyes and how beautiful they are. As the villagers gave reluctant compliments to avoid out of fear of punishment, only Urz answered fearlessly. She is learned from Urz how he thought that her eyes looked similar to a certain person before the villagers pushed him into the sea; which the latter demanded the villagers save Urz instead. Regardless, Liza decided to take Urz under her care by telling him that he will join her forces, which Urz agreed much to everyone's bigger shock. With the approval of the local village elder, Liza took Urz to Lebus. Urz's Initial Days in Lebus Main Article: Tigre's Amnesia Arc More than two weeks after Urz stay in Lebus, Liza wished to hear from Naum about Urz's performance in the royal stable. She learned from Naum that Urz had ignited the brawl with his fellow stablemen due to the employment harassment. Though shocked about the incident, Liza was remorseful about her previous decision and asked Naum if Urz remained as the stable worker; much to Naum's concern. Naum further explains that Liza's recent decision to bring Urz to Lebus had become an trending gossip, about her "liking" Urz which will tainted her reputation and name. In addition, Naum further pressed that even if the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis changed his job, jealousy would follow Urz everywhere as long he worked within the Lebus Imperial Palace. Listening to Naum's explanation made Liza agitated as Urz's recent condition was similar to her dreadful past. She then asked Naum if isolation would be the better solution to avoid any possible conflict, which Naum claimed that is not possible. Since the report that Urz did have experience in taking care of horses, Liza wonder if Urz could handle the horses while Naum suggested to have 3 tests for Urz: Horse riding, weaponry efficiency and literacy. With these condition, Liza reluctantly agreed and before Naum made his exit, she further informed Naum that she despised any sort of bullying. It took 3 days for the results, through Naum's discussions with the ministers, and they were positive ones. In Naum's report, Liza learned that Urz's astonished arrow skills and horse riding not only shocked Lebus's top archers, but also prompted all archers never touch the bows. The first news has indeed shocked Liza since no archers in Lebus could shoot in such amazing distance, and these are beyond her expectations. Curious, Liza would asked Naum if there are anyone could shoot such distant, which Naum replied that there was one from Brune: Tigrevurmud Vorn. Hearing Tigre's original name was dissapointed Liza as she assumed Tigre was "dead" (without realized that Tigre was in fact Urz). In another Naum's report, Liza also learned that Urz can write and speak both Brune and Zhcted languages (though he is much proficient in Brune language), as well his precise calculations. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis would further question Naum about Urz's memory, which most information were vague since the only linking clues were his hunting experience, a certain battlefield and a certain mansion he lived, anything beyond these considered blurred. While Naum suggested Liza to take Urz back to Brune to seek his memory, Liza claimed Brune is a huge kingdom and if Urz remembered any certain memory as reference she might reconsidered to assisted him. In an instant, Liza decided to have Urz under Naum's care and she will raise him as one of her special aide. However, Naum declined the offer since even him remain suspicious over Urz's questionable origin, much to Liza's chagrin as she yelled at Naum not to judge people quickly based on his/her origins. Ellen's Tearful Reunion with Tigre (Urz) Under King Victor's request, Liza was summoned to halt Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis from starting a war against each other. This time, she had Urz and 2000 army joined in her ranks to settle meet with another Vanadis in Zhcted. Just as she on her way to the capital, Liza and the Lebus Army confronts Elen and her another 2000 army. Both Vanadis glared and trade insults each other until she introduced Urz to Ellen. As Ellen recognized "Urz" as Tigre, Liza immediately created distance between Ellen and Urz while further warned Ellen not to confuse Urz. As Ellen became suspicious and interrogate Liza about how she found Tigre, Liza refused to answer her questions and claimed that Tigre was "gone", using what she heard from Sophie. Much to her stunning shock and confusion however, Ellen informs her that "Urz", as she remembered, was Tigre's late father's name. Liza was then interrupted by Rurick, who was trying to convince Tigre to remember everyone who he held precious, dead and alive, especially people from Brune. Fear and anger caused Liza to snap as she yelled at both Rurick and Ellen, while giving Rurick a fearful stare. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's denial became even more apparent as she angrily told the Silver Wind Vanadis that, no matter how many times she plead she refused to believe that Urz as Tigre and would not hand Tigre to Ellen. As neither Vanadis would back down due to Tigre's indispensable position in their lives, Liza and Ellen decided to draw their weapons and fight each other for Tigre. However, their fight came short as Urz quickly intervened and apologized to Ellen and tell her that he did not remembered her. With Ellen's shock yet composed as she apologize for recognized a "wrong" person, Liza accepted Ellen's apology as a temporary truce and joins forces since they both shared the same mission. As Ellen's Army began to leave, Liza sighed in relief while sourly looked back towards Urz, and began speechless since she is rescued by a servant for the first time before leaving. As Urz finally caught up with her, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis thanked Urz for protecting her and both of them walk back to their camp. War Council with Ellen and Meeting/Battle with Ilda Krutis After 1 koku break, both armies have have the meeting of solving the conflict, with Liza and Urz represent Lebus while Ellen and Rurick represent Leitmeritz. The meeting was almost turned violent when Ellen attempted to protect her mentor's innocence after Liza spill the "truth" about Eugene attempted assassination to Ilda. However, both Vanadis's argument were halt by both Urz and Rurick since their argument would not makes any situation better. Liza would continued her discussion by visiting Ilda first since she has connection to each other, and he is widely know for his honesty as well as his honor. as Ellen suggested an ambush Liza would then listed to Urz's suggestion about the war. With everything as planned, Liza embarked her journey to Bydgauche. Listened to Urz's suggestion would surprised her as if a servant had a plan than most ministers or knught, yet she can't helped but to impress about his strategies. After the discussion, . It took 4 days journey for Lebus Army to Bydgauche. During her journey, Liza was still bothered about Ellen's previous statement about Urz's identity as Tigre. Nevertheless, she still denied that fact and remained firm that Urz is not Tigre. Upon her arrival to Bydgauche, Liza would have Naum and Urz as her side to meet Ilda. As she entered in the castle, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder was treated in a rare courtesy by Ilda. Liza tell Ilda that her reason to be in Bydgauche is to halt him from fighting against Eugene, but her words were in Ilda's deaf ears as his decision remained firmed Much her surprise, Liza witnessed Ilda bowed down to Urz without any hesitation at all; begin to wonder if Ilda has know Urz well. Liza would then witnessed Tigre humbly asked Ilda the reason behind the war, which Ilda strongly refuse to answer his questions. Unable to get any answers from, Liza would leave Bydgauche for Lebus. Despite seemly suspicious about Ilda's answer, Liza is well aware that her friend's scheme. One night after her visit, Liza and her army were confronted Ilda's ambush troops. While amazed over Ilda's Army's numbers that outnumbered her own, Liza would tell Urz to sent the signal for retaliation. Both Liza and Ellen battled Ilda in an all-out-battle, which Liza and Ellen won. Their victory prompted Ilda to escape with a fast pace, but their horses were too slow to Ilda's own troops until Urz shot Ilda's horse to halt his escape and resulted his capture. After seeing Ilda's capture, Liza is speechless and asked Naum about the ambush and learned that Urz had borrowed Naum soldiers before their battle. Urz's New Mission as Mediator Returned to Lebus, Liza joined a heated debate about Urz's reward. Despite Urz's early accomplishments to halt Ilda from wagging war against Eugene, Liza heard her senior minister, Lazare's disapproval over Urz reward due to Urz's unknown. Even Liza told the old minister that even Ilda praised, she found that Lazare still opposed over Urz's reward as he claimed that the only for Ilda's praise. Liza witnessed the argument between Lazare and Naum until everyone see narrowly upon Naum and ordered him. A week later after Urz's promotion, Liza summoned him into her office and asked his about the reward. Before she could asked further, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis was interrupted by Naum and learned that not only Urz trained his archery and nap often, but also having his own fruitless investigation about his true identity, much to her doubt. Despite her doubt however, Liza decided not to asked further and apologized to Urz for not gave him the 1000 silver coins like they agreed, while wondered if he was satisfied about it. As Urz replied that he was did satisfied over the result, Liza scolded him being too carefree about his recent life. Putting that aside, Liza offered Urz a job as a mediator to settle a feud between Zabul and Tarnaba, which Urz claimed it was reluctantly complied. As Urz asked about the reason behind their bad-blood feud, Liza said there was a farm in Zabul has extended it land. Liza is then stated that Urz had to succeed by all means necessary. Even with Lazare strongly skeptical about Urz by hoping he would not succeed in mediating the conflicted village, Liza remained faithful about Urz's success. Luckily, Urz managed to settled the villages feud in just 10 days and she rewarded Urz not only 1000 silver coins, but also promoted him further as her personal advisor, much to Lazare and Naum speechless shock. Days with Urz After all days work, Liza slept in her bedroom for her rest. In her sleep, Liza has nightmares in the past as she was constantly moard over ther dream. During that time, Liza slowly opened her eyes and saw Urz at her side. Knight Rebellion and Encounter with Baba Yaga Liza and Urz visited the Yaga Temple within Lebus's outskirts. However, Liza was pale even after seeing the statue, much to Urz's confusion. Just as both Urz and Liza exited the temple, they confronted her 10 knights who suddenly rebel against her and attempted to kill Urz. in her reluctance, Liza had to defeat her former subordinates and accidently killed one of them, shocked her. She and Urz was more horrified to see the knight came back to life even with his twisted neck. While Saved by Urz and she was told to escape, Liza fiercely argued with him that she, as a Vanadis, shall not left her comrades behind. Before Urz could finish his warning, Liza sent all ten subordinates flying before holding Urz's hand and retreat back to the Yaga Temple. While Urz was stunned, Liza remained fearless as she walked into the temple and smashed the statue in pieces after an eerie voice can be heard again. As the statue suddenly changed into Baba Yaga, Liza was horrified for her reunion and dropped Valitsaif onto the ground. Despite her fear, Liza dissed back to Baba Yaga and violently retaliate against all 10 knights in a brutal fashion. She was furious to learned that Baba Yaga was behind her knight's rebellion. While taunted by Baba Yaga's mentioned about her nightmares, Liza used her whip to blindly attack Baba Yaga, only to be fallen into the depth of darkness with Urz after the temple floor began to crumble. After survived the fall, Liza and Urz travel within the dark cave to find the exit. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis fought tooth and nail against both her former subordinates and dragon with all her might, but she was worn out as she hardly breathed. To make matter worst, her powers were ineffective against the dragon. That was until Urz made his rescue and he stood onto the dragon, began to shoot it with his mysterious arrow that flowed with dark energy and electricity to slay the dragon, much to Liza's shocking yet amazed reaction. As Urz began to mumbled about his past memory, Liza was confused yet she got hold to Urz before confronting Baba Yaga again. As Baba Yaga focused, even she knew something went wrong with Urz's behavior. However, Baba Yaga ambushed from behind and attempted to steal her powers via her needles that stabbed to her right arm. As her final resort, Liza managed to scar Baba Yaga with her powerful attack and created a smoke screen. Liza trying to find Urz, but it was too late as neither Baba Yaga nor Urz were found. Liza was emotionally devastated after Urz's disappearance, and her mind went blank and ignored the pain through her body. Despite inflicted injuries from her battle against the dragon and Baba Yaga's ambush, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis remained standing as she suddenly remembered Urz's protection from the flash back and realized that she must do what she could do. With that motivation alone, Liza slowly stood up walked to the cave exit and buried her former soldiers she slain. Instead of returning to Lebus's Imperial Castle, Liza going to the village for her horse and vowed to find and rescue Urz at all cost. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Liza's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) is her multiple whip rod, which can changed shape of both whip and rod. Eliza's Vanadis powers are based on lighting which can summon any electricity around her and stun her enemies in mere seconds. Due to of her proficiency of the whip, she is also known as Danseuse of the Whip (Kuntos) by some peers. Additionally, she also have an unusual power due to her deal with Baba Yaga. According to her testing, Liza could also have some amount of strength that even crushed iron metals barehanded. However, Liza decided not to use it unless necessary. But it was not without it's primary draw back. The power frequently gave Liza some nightmares about Baba Yaga's tempted voice to use such power for destruction. Recently, Her powers was almost removed by Baba Yaga's ambush. *'天地撃ち崩す灼砕の爪'(Burn and Split Heaven and Earth (Gron Lazriga))-Liza's most powerful attack in all of her Dragonic Skills (Veda). Last used as a last resort against Baba Yaga as her powers almost drained. Trivia *Liza is is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Ellen & Sasha **She is among the 2 Vanadis who possess with 3 nicknames as the third ones resemble their weapons proficiency, with the other is Sasha. *Like Ellen, Liza was worked as a mercenary before her rise as the Vanadis of Zhcted. She is also the only known Vanadis would made a deal with a devil (Baba Yaga) for power. *Liza most probably was the first and only Vanadis to make a deal with the devil (Baba Yaga). *The reasons of Liza's ill-rivalry against Ellen is actually rooted from their second encounter, where Ellen has completely forgot about Liza after saved her from the bullies 7 years ago. Their heated conflict escalates further after Liza's decision to burn the infected village, which Ellen related to, and Ellen's murder of her father before the trial; making her as Ellen's second heated arch-rival after Ludmira Lurie. **Recently, Tigre's identity as Urz has increased their rivalry since he is among the few who isn't afraid to speak his mind, by give an honest opinion about her eyes rather than empty flattery, and tried to protect her from "bullying". Although they were stopped by Tigre and they had to make a truce between each other, their rivalry remained unsettled as Liza try to prevent Tigre from departing Lebus even she knew that Urz is Tigre. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted